1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock mechanism of a seat for a straddle-type vehicle that causes an end section of the seat to pop up when released.
2. Description of Related Art
A straddle-type vehicle such as a motorcycle may have a luggage storage compartment beneath a seat that is turnably supported at one end section to allow access to the luggage storage compartment. In order to make the turning operation easier, and to make the operator aware that the lock mechanism is released, an end section of the seat may pop up when the lock mechanism is released. For example, a tongue-shaped member of the lock up mechanism may pop up the end section (see JP-A-2001-130465, pages 2-3, FIG. 2).
However, this method has a problem in that a seat pop up function must be incorporated into the lock mechanism, which makes the structure of the lock mechanism more complicated.